1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to linear marking devices and, more particularly, to linear marking devices designed to facilitate visual scanning of a surface of paper or the like while simultaneously and discretionately drawing lines on the same surface.
2. Prior Art
Inscribing a line or mark on paper, wood or the like by using a straight-edge as a guide for the scribing implement has been practiced for many centures and during this period, many changes and improvements in both straight-edge devices and writing apparatus have been made. For example, straight-edges can be ruled in various increments and can be composed of a wide array of substances which might be transparent, translucent or opaque. Also, writing implements are available in widely diverse styles with many kinds of tips. Different types of improved straight-edge instruments designed to be used in whole or in part as linear guides for marking or writing tools are found in U.S. Israel Pat. No. 2,607,992 issued Aug. 26, 1952, entitled "Scribing Assembly"; U.S. Baukus Pat. No. 2,957,390 issued Oct. 25, 1960, entitled "Book Liner and Magnifier"; and U. S. Whitmore Pat. No. 2,057,807 issued Oct. 20, 1936, entitled "Magnifying Device". Likewise, various transparent materials of a curved nature (magnifying lens) have been used for a long time to scan text, etc. and, at the same time, enhance the field of view. Many changes have occurred in the area of these magnifying-reading devices as well, such as those found in U.S. Bugbee Pat. No. 1,588,442, issued June 15, 1926, entitled "Frame Construction for Magnifying Glasses" and U.S. Coleman, Jr. Pat. No. 2,736,097 issued Feb. 28, 1956, entitled "Magnifying Measuring Scale". In addition, there are magnifying lenses that provide a light source (see U.S. Sakols Pat. No. 2,586,723 issued Feb. 19, 1952, entitled "Illuminated Magnifying Lens") and, at least one patented lens and scribing combination as found in U.S. Brown Pat. No. 2,748,474 issued June 5, 1956, entitled "Combined Scribing and Eye-Protecting Optical System".
While there have been many improvements in linear marking devices, particularly the utilization of magnifying lenses and manifold scribing assemblies, present designs are still not satisfactory for simultaneously scanning or traversing the surface of a text, etc. and scoring lines on the same surface in a fast, convenient and accurate manner. Furthermore, designs to date do not provide an adequate means to mark lines on the surface of the field of view that is being displayed, whether in magnified or in normal or reduced proportion under a transparent medium.